


A Vow Broken, A New Vow Made 旧约新盟

by ad50302742



Series: When the Vow Breaks. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: His Last Vow, M/M, Men going at it, Porn, Season 3 fix. Fluff, SpoilersPost HLV, lies that lead to parentlock discussions, 中文翻译丨Chinese translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50302742/pseuds/ad50302742
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第三季治愈文。从221B对质末尾Sherlock倒下开始，各种没拍出的幕后场景，希望作出更好的解释。（由rsh437所写）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Vow Broken, A New Vow Made.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169114) by [welovethebeekeeper (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/welovethebeekeeper). 



> 作为续翻，第一章由rsh437翻译  
> （打算以后都在AO3上存个稿）

第一章

贝克街221B

急救人员把Sherlock放倒在轮床——附带氧气面罩，血压计，测量血氧饱和度的指夹——一边松开他的上衣准备做心电图测试Sherlock心脏受损的程度。Sherlock的呼吸急促不稳，他的眼光从未离开John的脸。

John站在旁边俯视，给急救人员留出工作空间。他与Sherlock目光胶着，感觉到自己加剧的喘息。满心的恐惧在过去的24小时之内已不是第一次。他看向Mary……一个他不认识的女人。娇小的金发女子，穿着灰色大衣，沉默地回望着他，等待她的命运裁决。

“回家。”John咬牙说。“回家去。我会和你联系。”他转回去对上Sherlock的眼睛，两人交换了一个无声的意见：现在不提那个，我们以后再决定她的命运。

仿佛过了几小时，其实不过15分钟，两名急救人员一齐抬头看John。“好了，他的状况足够稳定可以转移了。血氧浓度不足，我们需要送他去急诊室，你要我们送哪家医院？”

“圣玛利医院。他本来就在那里。”John转身拿起大衣。“我和你们一起去。我是他的医生。”  
“走吧。”另一个急救人员指示说。Mary看着John。轮床升起被推出了客厅。

走到楼梯口，John确保Sherlock的注意力仍集中在他，对他点点头。“我不会离开你。你会没事的。”John没看Mary，就当没她在场。她静默不动，屋里剩下她一个人。

以Mary Watson为名的女人凭窗看着Sherlock被抬上救护车，看着John随后钻进车子。救护车驶离路沿，闪烁的蓝灯沿着贝克街的窗扉一路跃动。Mary转身无声地离开公寓。

*******

圣玛利医院。20小时后。

Sherlock挣扎醒来，麻药作用下头昏脑胀，沉重的眼皮拒绝睁开。他知道他回到了医院的病床上：上浆的廉价床单触感粗糙很不舒服。他在脑中清点各种医疗设施：皮下针管给他注入水分和药剂，上臂的血压环起起伏伏，口鼻湿润源自氧气罩和帮助他呼吸的加湿器。他闻到消毒剂的气味，听到心电显示器，以及头顶某种器材从远处传来的微弱人声。他还听到悠长的呼吸，鼻孔吸入嘴巴呼出。John。

Sherlock奋力睁开眼睛。John在床边一张椅子上睡着，头别扭地向后仰，暴露出咽喉。他醒来脖子会很疼，使他情绪暴躁。Sherlock掀开氧气罩。

“John。”Sherlock喉咙烧痛，立刻推出他刚做过插管，这意味着又做了一次手术。John会为此生气的。“John。”

John惊醒抬头，手揉着僵硬的脖子。他望向Sherlock，眼里满是如释重负的欣慰，也有一丝担忧。他清清嗓子坐直了，微微向Sherlock倾身。

“你的肝脏破裂处重新缝了针，下腔静脉需要缝合疏导，输了两品脱的血，你的康复进程往后推了一个月。”John叹了口气，然后火力全开。“都是因为你丫就不能好好躺在床上养伤，非得越窗而逃，满城乱跑，设这么个局让我发现我又一次做了大傻瓜，因为我娶了一个要杀你的女人！”他嚷着说。“一个闹了半天是职业杀手的女人。”

“John，我…"Sherlock想说。

“不，停。给我停下。让我有时间吸收这一切，Sherlock。你总是催我，催我，现在我受不了了。所以你先停下。”John站起来走到Sherlcok身边站定。“我曾经因为Moriarty而失去了你，用了两年才熬过来。然后我的新娘，结婚几个月的妻子，开枪打你。你死了，心脏停跳。她对我当面撒谎，给我安慰，其实正是她企图把你从我身边夺走。然后你又来这手…对我揭穿她，结果差点死于内出血。你再不能这么干了，Sherlock。这不公平。不…这压根就不对！我不能再经历这个，我受不了。我求你，求你了，再也不要，不要死在我面前。”John显然激动难捺，红着眼眶泪光闪闪。他伸手以食指碰触Sherlock的手。

Sherlock低头望向两人肌肤相触的那一点。“同意。唔…仅限于我自己直接或间接造成的死亡。意外事故和刺杀行动我管不了。”他回望John，嘴角勾起微笑。John叹口气摇摇头。

“傻瓜。”John不禁莞尔。“你可以早告诉我她做过什么。”  
“你必须听她自己说出来。我需要设一个恰到好处的局，使她别无选择只能对你和盘托出。”Sherlock抬起中指轻抚John的食指，两人一起望着一对交缠的手指。

“你不知道！”John恍然大悟。“你的演绎神功失灵，我未来妻子那么大的秘密都没看出来。”  
“我的脑子被别的事情占了。”Sherlock气闷地说。  
“哪有这种事？别的什么事情？”

“你。”Sherlock望进John的眼睛。“需要向你赔罪，弥合我们的友情，让你回到我身边。你知道我没有了我的博客作家就会迷失。”John整只手覆上Sherlock的手，两人十指相扣。“感情，John。我并不能免疫，尽管你一直以为我能。我也会被感情蒙蔽。我看到了却没有观察。险些致命的错误。”

“再也别出这种事了。”John小声说。  
“我们之间没事了？你和我？”Sherlock眉头紧锁望着John。  
John捏了一下他的手。“是是，当然没事。我们两个对抗全世界，就像你说的。”  
“谢谢你。”侦探虔诚地说。“我保证对我的生命不再那么…鲁莽。”

“你根本做不到。”John叹道。“只要好起来行吧。快点好起来，其它的我们慢慢理清。”John放开手走到窗边的沙发椅，“我需要睡一觉，你也是。我会一直在这儿。”他坐下拉起毯子。Sherlock长出一口气，仿佛自他从塞尔维亚回来就一直提在胸间的。他微笑着戴回氧气罩，在粗糙的床单上躺好。

“我相信你带了枪？”Sherlock在氧气罩后囫囵不清地问。  
“没错。”John闭着眼答道。“太多杀手在附近，不防不行。”

********

圣玛利医院。第二天。

伦敦清晨的天幕一片铁灰。Mycroft走进病房站在门口。他对坐在窗前沙发椅上看早报的John点点头。John应了声“Mycroft”，折起报纸。Mycroft看着病床上的弟弟长叹一声。

“真是的Sherlock，你做事总这么复杂。”  
Sherlock噘起嘴望向窗外的霏霏细雨。

“你知道多少？”John问。  
“关于我们叫她Mary Watson的女人？”Mycroft把雨伞挂在抽屉一角，走过去坐在屋里另一张椅子上。“很不幸，寥寥无几。我手下一流的特工一周来都在调查她，对她的身份仍是一无所知。我要求CIA把他们所知的情报传过来，但至今还没有收到。”

“这个，”John把写着AGRA的记忆棒递给Mycroft。“她说都在这上面。”  
“我很怀疑像Watson太太那样深藏不露的人物会把这么显眼的东西带在身上，随时可能落人敌人之手。我猜那上面只有假情报，以备有需要时用来安抚你的。”John白了脸，显然这才意识到Mary的欺骗之深。

“到现在还在骗人。”医生起身走向门口。“我去买杯咖啡。”  
“John…"Sherlock担心地唤他。  
“没事，我不会走远，去去就来。”John强笑一下走了出去。

Sherlock看向他哥哥。“她来威胁过我。我第一次手术之后。她叫我不要告诉John是她打伤了我。她的态度很明确，如果我说出去，她会再次杀了我。如果我告诉John而他决定离开她，她也会杀了他的。他要么是她恩爱的丈夫，要么是对她不利的负担。”

“John在哪儿找到她的？”Mycroft一脸骇然。  
“杀手酒吧？”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“你以为那是巧合吗Mycroft？肯定是她找的他。可能受雇去杀他，或者接近他为了刺探我是否还活着。那显然是某个人的阴谋。”

“是，太巧了，你说得对。”  
“我需要设法确保John的安全。”  
“我们可以加强对他的保护。医院在密切监视之下，你的公寓也是。等你出院时我们可能已经得到有关她的情报，可以把这位女士作为安全威胁除掉。”

“快点找，Mycroft。事情很危险。她的欺骗计俩十分高超，大隐于市，笑里藏刀。”Sherlock忧心忡忡地说。“她骗过了我好几个月。”

Mycroft瞄他弟弟一眼，面色不豫。“我想你是感情用事蒙蔽了视线。你迷上了你的金鱼，弟弟，以至于他成了你的弱点。你们两人都可能死在这上头。”

“我已经死在这上头了。”Sherlock疼得换个姿势，伸手调整麻药剂量。“我挣扎活过来为了保护John。不惜一切。”

Anthea敲了下敞开的门。“长官？”  
“啊，亲爱的你来了。”Mycroft在椅子上转身。“把这个拿去，看看上面编了什么故事。”他递给她AGRA记忆棒。“给最得力的人，今天之内就要答案。”  
“是。”Anthea拿了记忆棒像进门时一样轻捷地出了门。

“我该去上班了，晚上再联系。妈咪和爹地明天到，来陪你几天。”Mycroft站起来取回雨伞。  
“不，Mycroft。”Sherlock火冒三丈。“我告诉过你别让父母来，直到我好一点能忍受他们的唠唠叨叨一惊一乍。我只要John在这里，其他人都不需要。”  
“对不起我无能为力。他们已经收拾行李拿到了火车票。躲是躲不掉了亲爱的弟弟。”Mycroft歪嘴一笑着扬长而去。

*******

圣玛利医院，第三天凌晨两点。

John把椅子拉近Sherlock床边和他下象棋，结果下到一半睡着了。他的头埋在床垫里，已经熟睡了一个多小时。既然对手弃赛，Sherlock把棋盘放在床头柜上，自己挪到床头半躺着也想睡一觉。但他一直睡不着，不由自主研究起John的头顶。浓密的银灰头发，有点长过了未及修剪，头顶的旋，那个完美的头颅被多个枪手瞄准过却不曾有子弹穿透。Sherlock发现自己的手自动向他膜拜的目标伸过去，抚摸着丰厚柔软的头发。

Sherlock知道他已深陷情网。有生以来第一次，他体验到这番凝聚人性与情感的历程，痛并快乐着。很难说爱情是在哪个时刻袭来的，或许是去往他们第一个犯罪现场的出租车上；也可能是第一次在伦敦的小巷间奔跑追逐过后221门厅里满溢的欢笑；又或者是John打死Jeff Hope后两人心意相通的一刻。对于爱情到来的时刻Sherlock有很长的候选名单，但他知道自己爱上了，爱得死心塌地，是John领着Mary在婚礼上起舞的那一刻。或许一个人只有失去了才能真正体会痛苦之深和自己能够牺牲的程度。

John醒来时感到修长优雅的手指在他的发间摩挲，悠然恬适，亲密无间。他知道手指的主人，不知多少次向往过那些手指的碰触。他等Sherlock停下，等了好几分钟，似乎永无尽头。John把他的笑脸藏在被单里，最终转过头但没有抬起来或打断Sherlock的动作。他说：  
“我可以习惯这样，你知道。”

“对不起，”Sherlock的手僵在那里。“我没想把你弄醒。”

“没关系，很舒服。”一阵轻松的静默，Sherlock继续他的手指动作，John松弛下来。几分钟后John又开口说。“我觉得一团糊涂，Sherlock。我需要澄清，需要抓住某些确凿的东西。比如真相。”

“关于什么事？”Sherlock问。  
“任何事，所有事，或者只是你我。”John终于抬起头望向Sherlock。屋里光线昏暗，只有床头灯照亮两人的脸。“我需要一个支柱。我们生活的狂风暴雨中的一处港湾。自从Barts那回事，就好象我的整个生活都被谎言缠绕，不是你的就是Mary的。我压根不知道什么是真的。”

“这是真的。”Sherlock面色忧戚。“我们，在一起。我们是真的。”  
“是吗？你离开了我，然后就像度了长假回来。那很伤人，又让人茫然不解。”

“我离开是因为我真心认为你有危险，我想要保护你，摧毁Moriarty的网络是唯一的办法。唔，那时我是这么想的。我承认我失算了。”Sherlock在床上坐起身。“我不知道该怎么回来，怎么对你露面，结果做了蠢事，幼稚欠考虑。对不起，John。”

“后来呢？你还骗过我吗？”  
“除了说我不会解除那个炸弹就没有了。”

“真的吗？我需要真相Sherlock，不管是什么，因为我需要抓住它。”John在恳求他，Sherlock听得出他近乎绝望的渴需。

“我对Mary的好感是假的。我不是真的愿意让她进入我们的生活。我对于你和她结婚的感受是间接的说谎。关于她打伤我之后的事情都是谎言。”Sherlock低低地说，生怕真相会伤害John。

“我知道你不喜欢也不接受她，其实只要你容忍她就可以了。但你为什么就枪击事件说谎？”

“我给了Mary一个讲得通的说辞，这样你们两人还可以在一起。她接受了我的说法，没有反驳。她那一枪是往死里打的，她没叫过救护车。”

John在椅子里坐直，盯紧Sherlock。“那你对我和她结婚的真实感受是？”

Sherlock沉默了几秒钟，紧张地吞咽，然后咬着下唇。最终他开口说：“难过。孤独。嫉妒。心碎。”一片死寂。Sherlock等待John的拒绝。

John终于点点头。“谢谢你。那很勇敢。我需要听到那些。你真实的感受。”

Sherlock转开脸闭上眼，告白的恐惧潮水般漫过全身。John拾起方才爱抚他的头发的手，握在手中，让两人十指交缠。

“Sherlock我知道你爱我，你在婚礼上告诉我了。我邀你做我的伴郎时说了我爱你。但你我都知道那不止于此，从我们相遇那天就是了。我们无视它，排斥它，假装它不存在，但那就是屋里的大象。很久以前我在那方面试探过，而你把我挡了回去。”Sherlock转头回望John。“我们可以这样。如果那是你想要的，我没有问题。我唯一的要求，是彼此诚实。从此刻起，我需要知道我是这世上你永远不会欺骗和操控的那一个人。我必须坚信这一点，才能禁得起和你共度的生活。你能答应我这个吗？”

“是。”Sherlock答应得胆战心惊。  
“好吧，就这样。好的。那我们就继续向前走。一起。”  
“是。”  
John绽开微笑。“我会让你破碎的心愈合起来的。我保证。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章开始由本人翻译

第二章

圣玛丽医院，第六天下午2点

Sherlock正在恢复。他没再连着心电监测仪，没再静脉滴注，没再插着导尿管并且连着持续血压监测仪。他可以在他的房间里走动，用洗手间甚至在陪护下走到自助餐厅或者咖啡店。他的恢复导致他迫切需要工作，以及更糟糕的：香烟。在Sherlock承诺一旦完全恢复就用回尼古丁贴片后John就无视了他每天三根香烟。而Mycroft和Lestrade每天都来探望，这对Sherlock来说就等同于‘吸烟时光’，因为他们都抽烟。而这是一个和Mycroft一起并且初始计划涌现的午后吸烟时光。

“Mary在CIA的记录被高层下令消除，显然那牵涉进了美国政府潜在的尴尬任务。我们不会得到她的消息，除非我们发现了谈判筹码。”Mycroft和他弟弟一起站在了医院的吸烟区。

“我告诉John记忆棒是空的，而他想要回来，以防未来用得到。”Sherlock吸了一口烟。

“因为她说他虚张声势是吧？经典的欲擒故纵。”

“我们必须知道，Mycroft，我必须知道。关于她的一切。我不喜欢一无所知。如果不充分知情我无法保护John。”

“你忘了Sherlock，显然已经有人替我们完成了工作。他们已经知道了她的‘脏事’，我认为我们需要搞到那些勒索资料。”Mycroft的建议让Sherlock激动地叫嚷起来。

“当然！无论Magnussen收集的资料里有什么，都足以让Mary想要杀了他。我必须接触到那些宝库，Mycroft。”

“唯一让他愿意给我们Mary Watson相关资料的办法，就只有你有他更想要的东西。并且我确实相信，亲爱的弟弟，你正看着它。”Mycroft微微一笑。“他想要我。我正进行的几个项目的访问权，再加上所掌控之人的背景信息。我们可以给他，当然不是真的信息，但却真得足以说服他交出Mary的资料。”

Sherlock也对他哥回以一笑，他爱死了他们共谋大计的时候。

“有时候我觉得，Mycroft，我是真心喜欢你。”

******

圣玛丽医院，第九天下午5点

John基本就是住在医院里陪Sherlock了，把221B当作歇脚地。他的衣服在那儿，而他每天就只是去那儿洗澡换衣服。Mary留在了Watson氏的公寓以及，就John所见，又开始了作为诊所护士的日常工作。他们只通过短信联系，主要讨论John暂时搬出去住的合理性，直到他最终为了不泄露他妻子的真实身份而忍了下来。Mary对此却一反常态地平静，并接受了John需要一些空间思考的说法。她没有问起过Sherlock的恢复情况。

“你好，你去哪儿了？”John抬头时Sherlock正拖着点滴架和镇痛泵进入房间。他穿着医院病服，肩上搭着他的贝达弗大衣。

“哦，就在外面待了一会儿，但没吸烟，今天只抽了一根。”防备的语调涌现。“我觉得像是坐在了户外思考。”Sherlock耸肩把大衣抖落在椅子上然后坐上了他的病床。

“你看起来满脸通红，而且头发也乱了。”John深情地道。“我打赌你冻僵了。”他说着坐到了Sherlock身边握住了他的手。“该死的Sherlock，你的手冷得像冰。”他开始用双手揉着冰块一样的手让它温暖起来。“你才从手术后恢复几天，可怜可怜我不要让体温过低了。”

“九天的术后时间，顺利恢复着呢，并且外面也没那么冷。”Sherlock爱死了目前正在进行着的呵护备至。

“上床暖暖，我去给你拿杯热巧克力。”

“打电话给总台点一杯不就行了。这就是为什么Mycroft让我住进这家贵得离谱的医院。他们有客房服务，而你真是庸俗的人，John Watson。”Sherlock允许John把他扶上床并且温柔地替他盖上被子。接着他检查了镇痛泵，上面的剂量水平让他对Sherlock微微扬起了眉毛。没有如前一天般那么高，而John对此很高兴。

“过去点，”John决定坐在病床上Sherlock的身边。“把遥控器给我，我来给你找点乐子。”

“不算是个挑战，John。电视里不会有什么让我感兴趣的东西的。”

“哦我不知道，看那个，一只间谍海龟正在拍摄一群海豚，好东西。”John放下了遥控器，然后他感觉Sherlock贴上了他的身侧，于是他半转过身体用右胳膊环住Sherlock，而这导致侦探把头抵上了他的肩膀。

“你和Mary谈过了吗？”Sherlock安静地问。

“没，就只有发短信。但我知道我需要尽快和她谈谈，在你从这儿被释放之前。她需要知道她该对我抱什么态度。”

“你说过关于我们将来的任何打算吗？”

“还没。我想她会有一个好主意，但不，我认为亲自决定是最好的。”

“当然。”Sherlock点头。“但我认为在你做出决定之前我们需要深思熟虑一番。”

John震惊地大声吸了口气，身体绷紧。“为什么？为什么你这么说？你反对我们在一起吗？”

“不，不是。”Sherlock坐直了，探身斜向John。“绝对不是，我对于你和我在一起的这件事非常确定。我所说的并不是那个意思。”

John深深看进Sherlock的眼睛，搜寻着真实和坚定，他找到了。“好吧。只是……你吓到我了。那你是什么意思？”

“Mary告诉我如果她不能拥有你，那没人可以。她威胁你的生命，我怀疑她会同意离婚以及分享孩子的抚养权，John。她二者都想要，想要一个完美的家庭。我们必须与她谈判，抓住她的把柄，让你离开了也能看望孩子。”

“那我们是要去追踪她的过去？”

“她让我们别无选择。”

“操。”John看起来很失落。“Mycroft有发现任何我们用得上的东西吗？”

“还没，但他有了点头绪，并且你对她的不作为给了我们一些优势。她认为你真的在考虑恢复婚姻，并且愿意为此希望给你时间。”

“但她看到我们在一起后就会知道了，她很棒，Sherlock，别忘了这点。”

“那我们就要小心行事了，不能让她知道，John。”

“只要我知道就行了。”John俯身亲吻Sherlock，一个渴求确认的亲吻。

Sherlock看起来很惊讶，但瞬间惊讶就变成了喜悦。他允许John的嘴唇贴上了他的，触及的感觉温暖柔软并带着微微的湿润，而Sherlock意识到他的眼睛闭了起来，并且可能从喉咙深处发出了一声细小的呻吟。John握着Sherlock的手，先是温柔地亲吻他，但当Sherlock融化在这个吻里时John就进一步深入了，用舌头刷着Sherlock的下唇然后吮吸起来。

Sherlock发现吻一个你所爱的人比起吻一个你意图操控的人的经验是十分不同的。纵观Sherlock之前所有的吻，都是给予和索取，没有情感联系，只是用来达成目的的工具。但和John亲吻就像是处于一个不同的宇宙，而Sherlock觉得它就像是饥饿，深层的渴望，占有，以及异乎寻常的嗑药高潮。Sherlock回吻，而John也不甘示弱地回应着，让Sherlock喘息不已并且在三分钟内就性奋起来。John退后了但Sherlock紧随其上，手抓住John的胳膊把他扯回来并吞进了他的嘴。紧接着侦探就看到了紧闭眼睑后的炫目白光。‘哦，这真是极乐’他意识到。

John终于中断了亲吻咯咯笑起来。“Jesus Sherlock，那他妈是啥？”

“一个吻？”Sherlock看起来很困惑。“太过了？”

“太过了？”John仍在咯咯笑。“那个，Sherlock，那不是一个吻。那比一个吻还要多得多。那是一份声明，一句誓言，一次陈述，那是一个关于需求和想法的该死终生。那惊人无比。”

“那很好吗？”

“超凡绝伦。那是最好的吻，我会将其记到我死的那天。”John停下了大笑。“这就是Sherlock Holmes该怎样亲吻，热情。”

“好吧现在也是时候了，John。我们已经研究了好几天彼此的头骨形状以及头发质地了，我们该向前看了。”Sherlock露出了一个真正灿烂的笑容。“我可能高潮了。”Sherlock无辜地低头看向下身。

“是啊，我认为我们都是。那种吻肯定会有这种效果。”

“另选时间？”

“是的，不太确定我们的第一次是否该在医院的病床上。太缺乏浪漫。”John微笑着揉乱Sherlock的卷发。

“那海豚和间谍乌龟呢？”Sherlock往后靠去。

“听起来挺不错。想我可以坐在椅子里让事情回归正常。”John坐了下来。“你吃的是意式午餐？”

“你怎么知道……哦，你在我嘴上尝到了。”Sherlock意识到。“是的，意大利面，你会很高兴听到我吃了很多。”

“很好。”John打开了电视，整个人仍旧因为亲吻而晕乎乎的。

Sherlock眼睛是看着屏幕上穿梭于海藻间的海豚群，思绪却已经飘到了和Magnussen在餐厅见面的那天。和恶魔的交易早已定下了。


	3. Chapter 3

贝克街221B，第十二天

John前一整天都在打扫和准备这个公寓。这个家自从John早先的婚礼之后就变得混乱不堪，而他花了大量精力，肥皂水、钢丝球、玻璃清洁剂、真空袋，以及空气清新剂齐上，终于把公寓变回了他能接受的样子。而他还不确定该拿Sherlock的卧室怎么办。他翻过了床垫，换过了床单，清理了每一个平面然后他就站定开始思考他是否该和Sherlock同住一屋。他应该把他的衣服放到这儿来吗？在床的一边放置他的床头柜？去药店买鞋润滑剂和安全套？这些实际问题让John产生了一些困惑，而最终Janine睡过那张床铺的事实坚定了他。

John打开他的衣物，占用了衣橱以及两只抽屉的空间，然后把放着他手机充电器和一直没读完的《斯科特船长》的床头柜放好，接着掏出药袋中的润滑剂和安全套放入抽屉，随后猛地关上。

Sherlock是坐着Mycroft的其中一辆车回到家的，John陪在他身旁。虽然Sherlock仍然因医嘱而不能负担工作或者搬搬抬抬，要用几样药物并且每周还必须体检一次以查看进展，他的恢复速度却依旧惊人。他重新又展露出了迅捷的动作，活泼的肢体语言，以及优雅，也不再困于痛苦或者不安，住院时坚持定期摄入的营养也开始显出了让John欣喜不已的效果。再加上他与John那已经能宣之于口诉诸于身的烂漫关系，更是让Sherlock的眼中充满了快乐之情。侦探简直焕然一新。

“你打扫了。”Sherlock大步走进公寓，脱掉了围巾和大衣。“闻起来更好了点。”

“壁炉里的尿臭味花了好几个小时的艰苦工作才清除，现在需要有一些火在里面烧一烧。”John看起来很满意他的清洁工作。

“到明天这儿就会有一些不错的化学气味了，会更像个家。”Sherlock从他的旅行袋里拿出笔电放到桌子上打开。“我需要去搞些存货吗？”

“实际上……不，”John得意地笑着走向冰箱，打开门展示几个容器。“茉莉给你提供了一些不错的器官，一些残肢以及一个大脑。要知道我也有各种方法和路子的。”

Sherlock高兴地进入厨房。“你真的是最好的，John。”他笑着在John嘴上纯洁一吻，走去打开冰箱门查看他的尸体宝库。“这会很好的。”

“我，呃……我假设我现在有权和你共住你的房间了？”John听起来挺犹豫。“如果这太快了，没关系。我能将就楼上我的旧床，不要有压力。”

“你搬进了我的卧室？”Sherlock从冰箱前转身，一脸惊讶。

“呃，是的。那你是不同意吗？”John紧张地舔了舔唇。

“没事，没关系。是的。很好。你和我住在我的卧室，我们的卧室。现在是我们的房间了。”Sherlock试图淡定地处理这个消息，但却失败了，接着他走进了客厅。

“Sherlock，说真的，如果你没准备好……”John担心地跟着他。

突然Sherlock停住了脚步，转过身进入了John的私人空间，手抬起抓住了他的肩膀，目光深邃。“在我生命中，我从未如此刻一般为你，John Watson，准备过任何事。”

“Jesus Sherlock，”John心跳漏了一拍。“如果你知道我有多么爱你……”

“我明白。”Sherlock吻着他，深沉且充满感情，John失了重心靠倒在Sherlock身上，双唇被爱抚和占有，手顺势滑落到Sherlock的屁股上，而那感觉……哦，美妙。他揉捏抚弄着昂贵丝织品覆盖下的丰满臀瓣，而Sherlock显然非常喜欢这个，他更加地把自己的胯部向John顶去，开始轻轻摩擦。

“Mary！！！”Mrs Hudson跑进公寓大喊着打断正扭在一起的两人。“Mary正从街上过来，你们俩快分开。而John你不太得体快去浴室清理一下。”她把他朝浴室方向推了推而他遵从了。“Sherlock坐到桌子边来。”她迅速拉过Sherlock把他摁进椅子里。“深呼吸，我去让她进来。我们都需要保持冷静，这儿什么都没发生。”哈太急忙退了出去。

“你还好吗？”Sherlock对John喊道。“她不能发现。”

“我一会儿就来，她不会知道的。”John从紧闭的浴室门后答道。

楼下传来了Mary招呼Mrs Hudson的声音接着是上楼的脚步声。“你好，Sherlock。”

仍然是如同上次侦探在内出血之夜看见她一般的冷漠声音以及表情。“我听说你今天出院，我想该是我和John谈谈的时候了，因为现在他不必再为你担心了。”

“他在厕所。”Sherlock稳稳地注视着她。“你看起来不错，我们上次见面后孩子又大了点。”

“是啊，似乎时不时的就会长个几英寸。”Mary坐在了沙发上。“公寓挺干净，John无法忍受住在原先那种环境里，他一定花了很多时间清理。”

“的确，”John走进房间。“Mary。”Watson夫妇有几秒就这么沉默地看着对方。

“Sherlock，”Mary开口，眼睛却仍然盯着John。“当一个乖孩子离开房间，大人们有事要讨论。”

“Mary……”John不赞成地紧皱起眉。

“John，你想要我离开吗？”Sherlock问。

“不，但我觉得只有你离开了Mary才会开口。所以如果你离开那会很好。”说着John对他点了点头，“不要走太远。”

Sherlock站着扣上了外套然后穿过房间，当他经过John的时候，靠近John的那只手刷过了他的胳膊。“我去找Mrs Hudson。”

“那么？”Mary无视了Sherlock的离开。

“什么‘那么’，Mary？”John恼怒地喷出一口气。

“你打算回家吗？”

“还不行，”John摇摇头。“Sherlock仍然需要医生的监护，以及服用止痛药，他需要有人在这里。”

“Mrs Hudson在这里。”Mary争辩道。

“他正处于一次枪击、两次内出血、一次肝脏撕裂的恢复中，而所有这些都是你造成的，作为你的丈夫我觉得由责任帮他恢复健康。他还没好透呢。”

“你知道我为什么要对他开枪，为了保护你，我叫了救护车，我惊慌失措了，因为Magnussen会揭露我从而让我失去过去五年费心建立的一切。我会失去你。我没怎么思考。我是CIA特工，我是杀人，我有的另一种生活现在也结束了，但这都没有改变我们拥有的，我对你的感觉，John。”Mary流露出绝望，她站了起来走近John。“我们可以回到之前，在我们的公寓快乐的生活，有一个孩子，充满孩子、假期、欢笑的未来。我们都老得不适合干这行了，我知道你并不真的想要危险的生活，你喜欢危险的人但最终你选择了我。代表Mary Morstan，一名妻子，一种美好生活的我。你想要平凡生活。我可以给你那些，孩子可以给你那些。我们爱你，John，我和孩子，我们爱你。”

John盯着这个乞求他爱情的女人，这个他曾经爱过并在几个月前选择了打算共度余生的女人，但即使那时他也并不感觉很好。他想要Sherlock，他需要和Sherlock在一起，他对郊区和家庭生活越来越失望。如果Sherlock从未离开，从未从屋顶上坠落下来，John的生命中就不会有Mary。John许多年前就决定了，他想要的，唯一想要的，只有Sherlock Holmes。Mary只是John认为Sherlock死后的替代品，这段关系不会长久，即使她从未射杀过这个John所知的最为聪明和美妙的男人。而现在她却乞求和他在一起，上一刻还冰冷无情的人下一瞬就崩溃绝望，John意识到他是站在一个精神病患者前。

“Mary，我需要时间。我需要弄明白我的感情以及我的想法，我需要空间来做这事，给我时间。”他试图让自己听起来心碎又受伤。“我没打开过你的记忆棒，我不确定我想。但为了我们的婚姻和孩子，我请求你，给我时间。”

Mary的眼里充满了泪水。“好吧，你尽可以慢慢来但有个最后期限。我需要你在孩子出生前作出决定。”

“当然。”John点头，再次看向她，而他所能看到的只有一个试图杀死Sherlock的杀手。他逼迫自己去考虑孩子。“谢谢你。”

Mary微笑，转身毫不犹豫地离开了。John重重呼出口气瘫进椅子里。

******

前门在Mary身后关上后，John听见了Sherlock上楼的脚步声。侦探站在门口踌躇地看着John。

“我认为这足够让她相信了，她想要相信你，相信你会再次接受她。”

“怎么会有人，任何了解我的人，认为我仍然还爱着那个试图杀死你的女人？”John难以置信地问。“那种事实就足以让我对付她了，更别说谎言了。”

“Mary看到你在我撒谎，假装自杀后也接受了我，所以她认为你平复怒气再次接受她也是迟早的事。毕竟你就这么为我做了。”

“你是不同的。”

“Mary又不知道，再说她还有个终极武器。”Sherlock接近John蹲在他面前。

“孩子。”John说。“就是这个。但我怎么知道孩子是不是我的？她什么事都撒谎。”闻言Sherlock耸了耸肩。

“她必须相信你很有可能会再次接受她，所以我认为你不会蠢到去说服她有这样一种可能性。”Sherlock微微一笑，而John也友善地回应。

Mrs Hudson拿着放茶的托盘进入了公寓。“之前真是千钧一发啊男孩们，Mary差点就发现你们不雅的姿势了。你们真的应该关上门的。”

“你真的该停止不敲门就进入公寓了。”Sherlock站起来走向他的笔记本。“你可能不会喜欢你进来后看到的场面。”

“得了吧……从John搬来后我就一直期待撞见点什么呢，但却从来没有，今天是我第一次看到你们接吻。”Mrs Hudson放下托盘不高兴地离开了。

“你说得对，我们可能需要锁上门，感觉每个我们认识的人都能自由进出这里，Mycroft，Lestrade。”John走过去倒了两杯茶。“Mrs Hudson不和我们打声招呼就不分昼夜地送客户上来。”

“那就锁上。”Sherlock全神贯注于他笔电上的信息。“因为我们将连续不停地在公寓里的每一处地方做爱，不太会需要他们的。”

John笑着喝了一口茶。


	4. Chapter 4

221B午夜，12/13

“我要去床上了。”John关掉电视，清理了咖啡桌上的杯盘后说道。Sherlock正坐在书桌边专注于几个网站，并且已经整整五个小时。“Sherlock，”没反应。“嘿，Sherlock，有兴趣和我一起吗？”

“香辣牛肉。”Sherlock心不在焉地回答。

John深情地微笑起来。他走向侦探，俯身在他的发顶上落下一吻。“不是晚餐，那个我们三小时前已经吃过了，意大利调味饭。我说的是我们一起去床上。有兴趣吗？”

“当然，不会太久了。”

John清理了Sherlock工作空间周围的所有杯子、盘子和玻璃杯，然后又回到侦探身边。“Sherlock Holmes，把你的手给我。”这是一个命令，而Sherlock眨了眨眼抬起头看他，虽然不高兴地皱起眉但还是伸出了右手。John握住了它。“现在站起来。”Sherlock依令行事但却明显困惑不已。

“为啥？”

“现在跟着我。”John转身走向卧室，一进去John就打开了床头灯关上了门。

“怎么了？客厅里有人在偷听我们谈话吗？”Sherlock看起来很担心但也对此很感兴趣。

“不~~~~，”John意味深长地宣布。“你和我要去床上。”

“我不困。”Sherlock争辩。

“我也是。但这不是重点，Sherlock。”

“但是……噢。噢，是那个。”恍然大悟。

“是的。”John发现Sherlock实在太单纯可爱了。“如果你准备好了，如果你有心情？”

“是的，是的我有。”Sherlock站得笔直并且镇定着自己。“是的，John，我实际上准备好跟你上床了。在将近五年的渴望之后，似乎是时候了。但我们该怎么做，是否有什么仪式？”

闻言John咯咯笑起来。“嗯，我们脱衣服去床上，不过我先去趟浴室。”

“是的，好吧。很好。”Sherlock同意地点头，而John刷牙的时候还在咯咯笑。当他回到卧室时他发现Sherlock正站在他离开他时同样的位置，但却是一丝不挂的。

“你裸着。”John陈述了显而易见的事实。

“是的，我是，John，但你没有。”

“好吧。我会搞定。那个……也许你需要用下浴室？”

“好主意。”Sherlock大步走去然后关上了门。John脱光衣服爬上了床。“John？”Sherlock从浴室里迟疑地喊道。

“怎么了？”John疑惑地问。

“我该在这儿做些什么特别的事吗？”

“你在说什么？”

“准备或者之类的？”

John无法忍住一声大笑。“不用，就回来然后上床。”侦探走出了浴室就着绕到了床的另一边。

“我只是想，也许……”他显然惊慌不已。

“Sherlock，过来这儿。”John举起被子让他爬进来。Sherlock进来躺在了John的身侧看着他。被子盖住了他们两人，而John伸手把Sherlock搂进了怀里，侦探顺从地接受了。“不要思虑过多，我们按你想要的节奏来。”

“你的皮肤贴着我的感觉很棒。”Sherlock小声道，偎进了John。“我不知道。你的是如此柔软和温暖，而……”John随着一个缓慢性感的吻开口，而Sherlock愉快地回应。他们气息相融，双手在彼此的身体上游移，脉搏逐渐升高。John的舌头滑进了Sherlock的嘴里，爱抚着Sherlock柔滑湿润，并且美妙的舌尖，手则顺势滑落到Sherlock的屁股上重新开始了今早的动作：抚弄、揉捏、爱抚。Sherlock拱进了John怀里，身体本能地回应，飘飘然然快感越升越高，越来越接近但对John来说却永远不够接近。

“John，我不行了。”

“天啊Sherlock，这真是太棒了。终于，终于。”John把Sherlock翻过来俯视着他。“你知道这很特别的对吗？你知道这对我来说就是一切。你对我来说就是一切。你知道的对吗？”

Sherlock仰起身看进John的眼里点头，John把嘴贴上Sherlock颈上那个诱惑了他好多年的痣上温柔地吻着，然后移动着亲吻点缀在Sherlock锁骨以及修长颈项的所有小痣。激情在John体内燃烧，他又狠又粗鲁地吮吸着那些小斑点，留下深深的印记，然后下一个，再下一个。他能听见Sherlock发出的那些令他爱慕无比的细小呻吟，这声音是他的，是唯一属于John的。

他们两人都硬得像石头，在彼此身上摩擦着，布满汗水的皮肤一片湿滑。John退了开，而Sherlock看起来意乱情迷，并且如此，如此美丽。

“你想怎么做？”John问。

“就更多，John，更多，更多。”

“你喜欢什么？”

“我喜欢你。更多的你。”Sherlock的手终于抓住了John的老二，而John是如此，如此的接近高潮。

“耶稣基督老天爷啊，Sherlock，你再这么做我就要射了。”John咬紧牙关。“就……你是在告诉我你是个处子吗？”

“是的。”Sherlock的手继续动作，John聚集起所有残余的少量自制力翻身仰躺，抓住Sherlock灵巧的手。

“没和Janine做过，即使那只是个诡计？她在报纸上说……”

“谎言。我避免和她上床。因为John Watson，她不是你。”Sherlock现在看起来极其充满占有欲。他趴在床上开始用他的双手以及完美的嘴唇探索John的老二和双球，而John觉得自己几乎就要尖叫出Sherlock的名字。他向下瞥了一眼看到黑色卷发的头颅埋在他的双腿之间，并且认为这是他一生所见过的最性感的场景，但他不得不按住老二的底部让自己镇定。

“上来。”他把Sherlock扯到他身上。“我们一起来，就像我们共同生活那般。”

“穿透我。”Sherlock直截了当地道。

“最终会的，但我需要一步一步来。现在我们要做的是发现摩擦有多么惊人。”John从床头柜的抽屉掏出一管润滑剂，抓住Sherlock的一只手挤了一些在他手心，接着翻过Sherlock颠倒了他们的位置。“腿折起来让我坐到你的大腿之间，然后伸出你那美妙的手裹住我们的老二，一起摩擦。”他指示道。Sherlock紧致的钳制以及两只老二相抵的感觉太赞了。John开始在Sherlock手中抽插着他的老二，同时上下滑过Sherlock的，摩擦感深深回荡在他们下身，逐渐，逐渐变为高潮。他们发现自己都无法言喻，无法亲吻，只余高涨的快感。被另一个所环绕，多年的欲求终被满足，火焰，激情，极乐，以及最终，伴随着对彼此名字的高声呼喊，他们释放了。

Sherlock手松开了他们的老二，John从他身上滚落到他旁边。他们并排躺着大声喘息，沉浸在高潮后眩晕的余波里。几分钟过去后他们的呼吸终于平复了下来。

“你还好吗？”John问。

“好吗？我还好吗？”Sherlock听起来对这个问题很吃惊，而这让John担心起来。他转身把床头灯稍微拧亮了点，更强烈的光线因此照射在了床上。他首先想到的是他可能撞到了Sherlock的胸口损害了伤口的愈合，他看向Sherlock。

Sherlock瘫在床垫上，黑发凌乱地朝四处支楞着，眼睛睁大眼眶发红，泪水流下他的脸，双颊红润，嘴唇因亲吻而红肿。他的脖子遍布吻痕，而到明天它们的颜色就会变深了。他的胸口到脖子都覆盖着一阵潮红，腹部沾满了他们的精液，而他的老二湿润且半硬地躺在他的大腿上，右髋部有一个明显的擦伤。他看起来……看起来……被彻底侵占了。

“噢。”是John唯一能说出的话。

“是的，噢。”Sherlock仍然有点喘不上气。

“我不知道该说什么。”John的手指刷过Sherlock的脸擦去他的眼泪。“你喜欢吗？”

“John……”Sherlock吞咽了一下闭上了眼。“这是……”他再次睁开的眼中满溢微笑。“这是我一生中从未有过的，从未经历过的高潮，从未。每一秒我都喜爱无比。我觉得被尊敬，被爱慕，被崇拜，我觉得我就像是在飞翔，在飘动，在爆炸。这是你，更多的你，甚至比更多还要多的你。我可以就这么住在床上并且余生都做这件事。这是你和我对彼此的感觉，再无其他。我永远不能不与你做此事。既然我知道你能怎样把我带向极乐，我就非要你不可。John很美妙，你很美妙。我们何时可以再做一次？”

John开始咯咯笑。“我到底释放出了什么？”Sherlock翻到他身上吻他。

“我的性欲？”Sherlock笑了，低沉的男中音回荡在John的胸膛。然后他们一起笑了起来而John紧紧搂住了他。“不是同性恋！”Sherlock嘲弄道。“也许只是双性恋。”

“嗯，没人问过我那个问题。我从没说过我不是双性恋。”

“Sholto？”

“是啊，不过只是一夜情。”

“我是不是比所有那些你上过的男人和女人都棒？”Sherlock抬起头看着John。

“绝对的。”John微笑。

“为什么？”

“因为他们中的大多数我都不喜欢，那只是发泄性欲，有几个我确实爱过并且也很有意义，但你……你是我生命中的挚爱。我从未像爱你那样爱过任何人，我从未像想要你那样想要任何人，我从未像你爱我那般被爱过。你是我见过的最美丽的生物，我完全被迷住了。你就是你，仅此而已。”

闻言Sherlock眯起眼睛思量着，然后决定那些话可以接受。他皱了皱鼻子，接着对John露出了一个堪比太阳的灿烂笑容。“行吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

伦敦，沃克斯豪尔十字街，Mycroft Holmes的办公室，第十七天

Sherlock正在等待，等待他哥最终能搞定韩国大选把注意力转到真正重要的事情上来：John Watson的安全。侦探已经在办公室里待了29分钟了，正开始变得无聊。Anthea提供了各式饮品，但他来这儿不是喝东西的，他来这儿是因为他哥要求他来听重要信息。他交叠着的修长双腿伸了出去，手指敲击着椅子扶手。

“啊，Sherlock，”Mycroft施施然地走了进来。“抱歉让你久等了，亚洲国家的事情让我们诸多忙碌。那个以及苏格兰公投。乏味的事务。”

“我比起坐在你的地堡里让Ava Braun提供咖啡有更好的事情做。”Sherlock用暗指希特勒的话语回敬道。“你真的是因为安全因素才要求一个地下办公室的吗？”

“当然了，不想时不时冒出来的火箭发射器瞄准我的窗口，想象一下那会搞得多乱。清理就要花好几天时间。”Mycroft坐进他的办公椅里。

“你有新情况要告诉我？”Sherlock说出他前来的理由。“你觉得来的及时，Mycroft，但我等得都快长毛了。”

“是啊，难道我们不都是如此。”Mycroft露出个虚假的笑容。“过得怎样你的那位……我是说John过得怎样？”

“我的什么？”Sherlock直截了当地问，眉毛挑起双眼微眯。

“你的朋友，你的医生，你的伙伴，或者现在是更亲密的了？你的恋人，爱人，男友？”说到最后一个词时Mycroft明显畏缩了一下。

“John是我的。就只是我的。不必细说。”Sherlock言简意赅地说道。“他是我最关心的人并且此刻是我的优先事务，所以能请你别废话了吗？”

Mycroft在彼时感到了一股对Sherlock的关怀和喜爱，他知道他的弟弟终于有了一段浪漫的关系，而这段旅程势必困难重重。然而看到他的幼弟实现了心中的渴望，他的骄傲和钦佩依旧油然而生。Mycroft露出了一个真诚的笑容。

“我真心为你们的新……状态致以祝贺，并愿其长久。然而我们有一个更需处理的阻碍，那位我们所知的名为Mary Watson的女人。”Mycroft从办公桌抽屉里抽出一份文件，打开它后扭了下脸。“她被称为‘猛虎’，一个因其在一对一搏斗中的凶猛而赢来的称号。她是个可怕的对手，由美国所提供的最好人选训练。在中情局待了十年，秘密任务，执行命令时冷酷无情极端残忍。在执行某次卧底任务时，她嫁给了一位名叫Abraham Slaney的人，并且显然拒绝在任务完成后收取这个男人的性命。她似乎对这位Slaney产生了深深的依恋，那时候她还流产了一个孩子。目前没人知道Slaney的下落。而在那为期十八个月的任务结束后，她离开组织接受了合约，成为了一名享誉一大群国际客户的雇佣杀手，而我们可能找到了点蛛丝马迹，其指向一个我们都十分清楚的名字——James Moriarty。”

闻言Sherlock似乎十分震惊。“Moriarty雇了她？”

“是的。以Elsie Patrick的名义，她是Moriarty手下的一名精英战士，执行了几场男女老幼赶尽杀绝的大型屠杀。”Mycroft叹了口气把文件放在桌子上。“Mary一直渴望安定下来，之前她试图和叫Slaney的男人共度一生，但却失败了，而她似乎就想要在John Watson那儿找到安慰。她和他们结婚怀上他们的孩子，但她的过去总是来纠缠她。她无法逃离她的敌人。”

“她杀了Slaney吗？”

“极有可能。她无法留下未尽之事。我推测，如果和Doctor John Watson以及他们的孩子乡村生活之梦无法实现的话，那John会遭到和Slaney同样的命运。”

“你的计划呢？”Sherlock因最后一句话而露出了动摇。

“当然是他再次接受她了。”Mycroft的语气很随意，接着他就看到了他弟弟脸上的嫌恶。“是不太好，但Sherlock我们需要看到Magnussen所有的针对她的档案，那些可能会成为我们用来对付她的把柄，而她既然为此都不惜杀了Magnussen，那我们就需要知道那些是什么。在我们获得那些信息之前，John需要让她快乐并且无所察觉。话说你和Magnussen的会面进行得怎么样？”

“他上钩了。他想要你以及你那庞大的信息。我告诉他我将以你丰富的资料和他交换Mary的档案，以及我想看看阿普多的那些宝库。”

“你何时会需要我那丰富的资料？准备假信息可能会花一些时间。”

“圣诞节。我告诉他我会拿所需的一切在圣诞节交易。”Sherlock对这计划不太高兴。“John在圣诞节前不能重新接受她，想也不要想。”

“这是为了他好。再说还有孩子。”

“我们能确定这孩子是John的吗？获得她的医疗记录什么的？”Sherlock请求，他哥哥耸了耸肩。

“应该很容易。”

“我们有她为钱暗杀的人的名单吗？”

“我们知道几个，大多数只是猜测而已。也许Magnussen的信息能帮我们把她关进监狱。”

“Moriarty给她的任务是什么？”Sherlock看起来有所怀疑。

“几次谋杀。以Moran名义发出。她可能被派去杀John，但却爱上了他所以没能完成合约。”

“多么浪漫啊。”Sherlock嗤了一声。“我会和John讨论此事，他对她的最终命运必须有个说法。我会很快再与你联系。”他从椅子上站起离开了房间。Mycroft把Mary Watson的文件放回了桌子抽屉里，然后往后靠去闭上了眼，希望在帮助Sherlock这事上能做得更多。

******

“这儿，”John对着进入公寓的Sherlock灿烂一笑。“想知道你去哪儿了。”

“Mycroft。”Sherlock脱掉大衣和围巾把它们挂着门背后的钩子上。“在他那极其幽闭的地堡里。”

“重要人物需要庇护所。”John叹气。“但不知为何我却不为Mycroft感到难过。”

“永远不要同情Mycroft，John。”

“他有任何新信息吗？”John踌躇道。

“Mary显然之前这样干过。她在一项中情局为期十八个月的卧底任务中遇到了一个男人并和他结婚了，之后怀孕但却最终流产。”Sherlock看到John明显畏缩了一下。“他们把她从任务中清除了出去但丈夫却再也没看到。”

“操。我对这个女人是谁真的一无所知是吧？发现得越多我感觉越糟。”John捂住脸。

“她擅长于此，John。我认为她可能是一个真正的精神病，超脱一切人与事，可以表演任何角色，任何情感。”

“人们认为你就是那样的。”

“但你知道我不是。”Sherlock看着John寻求确认。

“当然了。我们几个都这么认为。你可能曾渴望朝这一面发展，但你情感丰富得以致于无法成功。”此番评论让Sherlock大笑起来。

“就只有你。”

“是啊，以及Mrs Hudson、Mycroft，还有你的父母，以及Lestrade、Molly……”

“停下，别再说了。”Sherlock看起来仍觉得好笑。“我需要你和Mary和好。”

“啥？”

“这是保障。我们需要时间，如果你和她和好，那她就会相信你打算重新接受她了，如果想要留下你的孩子，John，我们就必须进行一个计划。”

“怎么和好？”

“再次开始和她约会。”

“Sherlock！！！”

“不是真的约会，就是吃饭聊天，为孩子打算。你不必真的和她谈情说爱什么的。”

“我都无法看她。她企图谋杀你，她欺骗我，她和我结了婚，而这可能是无效的因为她可能是一个重婚者。她操纵我们所有人。她用我俩的生活威胁我们。Sherlock，该死的，我的忍耐是有限度的。”

Sherlock走到John坐的地方蹲在他面前。

“就几周，直到我们有一个切实计划。”

John摇摇头。“我不知道我是否是一个好演员。”

“你不是。”Sherlock得意地笑起来，而这让John露出了微笑。“但这很重要，你得试一下。”


	6. Chapter 6

Watson夫妇的公寓

Mary打开门看到了一个一脸坚决和阴郁的John。

“嗨，进来。”她站到一边让John进入公寓，接着关上了门跟着他走到客厅中央。“所以你觉得回来。”Mary说出了明显的事实。

“嗯……显然是的。”John耸肩。“你还好吗？孩子怎样？”

“很好。我们都非常好，即使处于这种情况。”Mary试图随意地道，但她的脸虽然在笑眼睛却毫无笑意。“我一两周内要去第一次产检，如果你愿意的话可以和我一起去。”

“当然愿意。”John有点尖锐地道。“是的，我应该陪你的。”他用轻松的语气结尾。

“要来杯茶吗？”Mary看了看厨房。“我为你烤了你喜欢的香蕉核桃蛋糕，上面还放了糖霜。”

“听起来很不错。”John点头，而Mary看来因提议被接受而松了口气，接着她走进了厨房，John则脱下了他的外套坐进了靠窗的椅子里。这张椅子在他作为一个男友、未婚夫、丈夫……受骗的傻瓜居住在公寓时就一直是他的。John对着思绪中一连串的称呼变化露出了个假笑，他仍然对谎言和背叛耿耿于怀。接着他注意到了咖啡桌上的一堆信件，靠近一看，都是写给他的，于是他开始整理起来。

“来了。”Mary拿着茶盘回来了，接着把它放在了咖啡桌上。“嗯，我想你是发现它们了。我一直留着你的信，不过可能大部分是账单或者垃圾。”

“看起来是。”John把信放在了椅子边的地板上，伸手拿起他的杯子。“诊所怎么样？”

“很好。所有人都想知道你什么时候回来，他们怀疑我们吵架了，但没人敢直接问我。”

“我可能不会回来。”John看到Mary的头猛地转向他这一边，眸中神色冰冷。“有人想买下我那部分股份。一个很好的提议。Dr Verner的儿子刚刚得到他的临床行医许可证并且希望成为合作伙伴。那间诊所会很出色的，既然是由他父亲创立并且经营了超过四十年。我还没回复他但我倾向于卖掉股份。”

“然后怎样？”语气冷冽如冰。

“还没决定。看情况。”John回答，对上Mary的凝视。

“看什么情况？”

“你。我。我们现在是什么。”John冷静且带点试探性地说道。“如果我能让这事就这么过去，接受我根本一无所知，却还结了婚并有了一个孩子的你，如果我能接受这一切那我就能向前看了。”

“我就是我。那位你遇到并且爱上了的Mary。那位你与之结婚的Mary。这就是我。”Mary语气变柔脸色也舒缓了下来。“你了解我，你可能是唯一了解真正的我的人。”

“不确定我相信任何一句话。”John移开了看着她的视线。“太对谎言并且你是个超棒的说谎者。”

“John，我们仍然可以拥有我们计划的家庭，我们可以离开这里，也许去苏格兰，你说过你曾想像你祖父一样在同个城市当一名全科医生，卖掉你在这儿的股份的话你就能实现你的想法了。我们能在婴儿出生的同时就打包好并且搬过去。”Mary因期待和梦想激动得满脸发红。

“就这样……起飞迁徙到国家的另一端？”John嘲弄道。

“是啊。人们时刻都在这么做。新生活，新开始。就我们三人。”

“那Sherlock怎么办？”John忍不住问道，但一出口他就后悔了。Mary明显怒了起来。

“Sherlock怎么办？”

“我不能离开伦敦……我要帮助他的工作。”John磕磕巴巴地说道，心却在下沉，一个想法涌进他的脑中：我刚才是否签了他的死亡证明？

Mary镇静下来观察着John的反应，而John能读出她眼中的怀疑。

“你看，我什么事都不确定。我还没决定将来。我仍然痛苦，困惑，感觉像个他妈的傻瓜。我想要我认识的那个Mary回来，那个我与之结婚的人。无论任何，我不确定你是那个女人。我需要时间。”他站了起来急忙离开公寓，现在他觉得把计划搞砸了。“我会打电话和你约时间去产检。”

“John。”Mary拉回了他的注意力。“我会等的。考虑下苏格兰吧。”

John打开了前门，转身看了眼Mary，然后点头离开了。

******

John回来的时候Sherlock不在221B，于是他脱掉了外套走进厨房去泡茶。但突然间Sherlock就出现在了厨房门口，而那脸红气喘的样子显然是从外面跑进来的。John上下打量着他。

“你跟踪我。”这是句陈述。

“什么？没有。我去买牛奶了，我们牛奶没了。”Sherlock试图装淡定。

“那它在哪儿呢？”John注意到侦探空空的双手。

“什么？”

“牛奶！”

“噢。”Sherlock咧嘴笑了笑。“我忘记了。”

“所以你出去买牛奶，去了商店，然后忘记了牛奶？”John被逗乐了。

“正是如此。”Sherlock喘息道，而接着John打开了冰箱门指着两盒新的牛奶。“没看到它们。”Sherlock无辜地道。“忙于思考。思考工作的事。”他着重强调了那个‘K’。

John关上了冰箱门走近侦探。“你知道你完全不必，不必担心我去见Mary的吧？”

“是的，当然。”

“你是那个建议我去见她的人，你提出的让她抱有和解希望的主意。这不是我的选择，是你的，因此你无需嫉妒或者担心。”John现在非常接近了。

“嗯。”Sherlock点了点头，但然后面具就破裂了。“她吻你了吗？引诱你回去吗？利用孩子这个优势？你有感到任何与她的情感联系吗？爱慕？从我的角度看不到公寓里面，她碰你了吗？”Sherlock猛地停下了刚蹦出口的问题。他站定着皱眉，接着挺直了身体。“我是问她是否威胁或者苛求你。”

John笑了笑，咬住下唇，手放上了Sherlock的二头肌安抚着侦探。“听我说。恐慌、嫉妒、害怕……所有这些都没关系。当你爱一个人你就会变得……”

“可怜？”Sherlock插话道。

“脆弱。”John纠正道。“爱情把我们都变成了傻瓜。但这没关系。我认为她接受了我的犹豫，我觉得我给她留下了我可能会回去的希望。只要你是Mr Holmes，就不能对在我死前你完全拥有我这点有丝毫的怀疑。你知道吗？”

“我知道。”Sherlock望进John深邃的蓝眼睛坚定地说。“但这仍是件新鲜事，并且令人害怕。”

John伸手拂去了飘荡在Sherlock眼前的一丝卷发。“没关系。让我们点外卖然后整晚都窝在沙发上。今晚就忘记Mary吧。”

“她把一切都搞得……很错，John。本来只有你和我，现在无论我想不想她都在那儿。她渗入了我们的生活并且她不会离开。”

“我不爱她，Sherlock，我爱的是你。”

“是的啊。”

“傻瓜。”


	7. Chapter 7

西印度码头，金丝雀码头附近

Mary走下栈桥，欣赏着那停泊在专属泊船位上，代表着绝对财富和权势的巨大豪华的私人船只——贝尼蒂游艇。Mary想着她是否着装合适，孕妇牛仔裤和红色大衣让她感觉太不得体了，但她还是用大衣裹紧大肚子上了船。而立刻各色灯光照亮了船尾甲板，显露出黄昏下这艘美丽船只的设计与特点。

“你好，Mrs Watson。”轻快的爱尔兰男音招呼着她。“我许久没有感受到你存在的喜悦了。”Mary抬起头，看到James Moriarty正从顶层甲板上俯视着她。

“James。”Mary微笑。

“往右走我会在会客室见你。”说完男人就从视野中消失了。Mary转身往右走入游艇内部，随之一个有着黑色装潢，白色皮质家具，以及白色长毛绒地毯的壮丽客厅映入了她的眼帘。中央的钢琴使房间为之增色不少，而能俯瞰整个伦敦景色的全景窗更是锦上添花。

“亲爱的。”Morairty走了进来，吻了Mary两颊招呼道。他浑身透着一股有钱味儿。“请进来坐吧，一个像你这样身怀六甲的女士应该尽可能地多坐着。”

Mary假笑了一下，把红色大衣抖落在地板上，翻起奶油色的毛衣暴露出绑在身体上的假肚子，接着手伸到后面解开了绑带让肚子砰的一声掉到了地板上，Morairty见状咯咯笑起来。“从没想过会有人能让你怀孕，我的女孩。”

“有许多人试过，但没一个成功的。”Mary拉下毛衣坐进白色的皮革沙发里，伸手拿了她左边架子上的一小串葡萄开始吃了起来。

“我们似乎有点小情况，亲爱的。老公在外找乐子？虽然还有另一支团队，但那真的不是我想要的计划。”

“尽在掌握。”Mary说道。“John会回来的，即使他是为了保证Sherlock活着才和我待在一起。这是我的王牌，有需要时我就会加以利用。”

“说到我们美丽的侦探，你差点杀了他，我以为你明白我是想要他玩游戏的，不想让他从地球上消失。”

“这是个警告，我无意杀她。”Mary躺在那儿看着，当Morairty接受了这个说法后她露出了满足的神情。

“这会是一个让你付出代价的严重错误。”

“你真的对Sherlock痴心一片啊是吧？”Mary取笑。

“正如你对你的好医生那般。”

“看我们多么登对。”Mary嘲弄道。“我爱上了目标并且不能承受他永远离开我，但却是你当初把我安插在那儿好看看你的欲望对象是否会出现。”

“我知道他会的。一旦我的联络人全开始接连死去，他就有点儿藏不住了。有几个抓住了他，但他把他们全消灭了。我很难想象他的能力。”

“你孪身兄弟的死需要报仇。”

“可怜的Jim，如此多的期望以及如此多的精神问题。我肯定会为他的死复仇的。但我确实想先满足我和Sherlock在一起的美妙幻想。”

杀手看着他摇了摇头。“Magnussen有我的信息。我试图拿回来但那晚越来越糟，我再也没有完成工作。”

“他不是我们的问题，我会付他要求的任何东西，将来他可能会很有用。你现在的任务是让你的丈夫回心转意，我想让我们的侦探孤身一人并且非常、非常的脆弱。”

“同意。”Mary点头，而James微笑了起来。

******

伦敦沃克斯豪尔十字街军情六处，Mycroft Holmes的办公室

Mycroft在Sherlock进入房间时抬起头。“Sherlock，”他招呼道。

“有情况没？”侦探问道。

“有一些。我们准备好了假资料，装资料的笔电也安装了跟踪设备。你需要在圣诞节那天安排运送。我们要去妈妈家过圣诞而你可以安排Magnussen从那儿接你去阿普多。我期待John和你一起去。”Mycroft边说边忙着其他文件。

“当然了。”

“我会让SAS待命以防我们需要启动救援任务。”

“没必要那么夸张。”Sherlock看起来很惊恐。“Magnussen只会威胁，我怀疑他会对任何人有物理上的伤害。他的武器就是揭人之短。”

“是的，显然如此。他拥有的‘东西’可能会揭你之短。”

“什么东西？”

“不得体的事情，性方面的。”

“关于我？”Sherlock难以置信地嘲弄道。“简直不可思议。”

“也许以前是，亲爱的弟弟，但现在？现在John和你再次一起住在贝克街，嗯，不再只是案子了吧？”

“你要说什么，Mycroft，明说吧。”侦探警惕起来。

“我的线人告诉我说他有关于你和John亲密关系的信息。”

“那个啊，没事。我才不介意他告诉全世界我和John有亲密关系。”Sherlock松了口气。

“全世界不会对John做什么，可Mary会，她不能知道。”Mycroft语气尖锐地回答。“我们必须拿到他拍下的你们两个在一起的视频。”

“公寓被窃听了？我以为你的人每周都会清查一遍呢。”

“确实。但他肯定在清查间隔期接近了公寓。”

“这男人证明了自己是个惹人厌的麻烦。”Sherlock敲着办公桌。

“我们需要他所有的信息来对付Mary，这是我们能拯救John的优势，并且我们需要他所有的关于你的一切来防止Mary知道John不打算重归于好。因此你需要进入那些宝库来找到文件。”

“圣诞节把笔电带来。我会联系Magnussen那天下午来做交换，这样我就不必忍受伴随妈妈抱怨的女王讲话了。我会在节礼日那天得到信息。”

“很好。那到时我们就能继续行动了。”Mycroft笑了笑，然后继续回到了工作中。

*******

贝克街221B，卧室。

Sherlock在凌晨三点爬上床寻求John温暖的身体。他把左腿跨上了睡熟的医生然后使自己紧贴John的身侧。John咕哝了句，脸压进了Sherlock的头发里发出了一记微小的满足声。Sherlock确定John仍旧熟睡后更紧地裹住了他。

“我爱你，John Watson。”Sherlock在John耳边低语。“我会为你做任何事。我会保护你的安全。”

睡得香甜的John偎进了他侦探。而城市另一端，一艘豪华的贝尼蒂145动力游艇的主人舱里，James Moriarty和被称为Moran的杀手正在密谋。


	8. Chapter 8

伦敦哈利街，产科医生办公室

小Watson的超声波检测被预定在奢华的哈利街上一家产科专属诊所内的一间豪华的私人医生办公室内进行。Mary在11月一个寒冷的下午和John约了在那儿见面，John到达后发现Mary正在诊所前门处等着。

“哈利街？”他满眼不解地问。

“我想要给孩子最好的检查，我负担得起。”她皱眉道。“不会要你出钱的。”

“不，没关系，只是认为你会去公立医院。”

“我以为你有过你最好的朋友在一家顶级、昂贵、私人的医院恢复的经历之后，你会更习惯于高标准了呢。”她语带讽刺地道。

John无视了这话。“我们进去吧？”他示意了一下诊所的走廊，然后Mary带头走了进去。

登记和说明情况后Watson氏坐到了候诊室里，他们是那儿的唯一一对夫妇。

“你看过信息了吗？”Mary提到了AGEA记忆棒。“如果没有我希望你去看，这件事一直悬着会让我很紧张。”

“你还会紧张？”John问。“如果有我倒是没看出来。”

“我控制我的感情，John，但它们并非不存在。你知道我有时会非常情绪化。而你所爱过的我那活泼的个性，它并没有消失。”

John压住了话头，他想与Mary争论这些，但他知道结果只会适得其反。于是他清了清嗓子去拿一本杂志。

“Mary Watson？”一位护士走进房间。“跟我来，我们会帮你准备。”John站起来扶起Mary。“爸爸你能否等到我们帮妈妈准备妥当？之后我们会叫你进来的。”

这是第一次听到有人叫他们妈妈和爸爸，而John感到体内升起一股压力。那股压力包含了婴儿、幼儿、上学、青少年……一系列前景，而他觉得他的未来之路铺陈在了他的面前。

“你需要坐下，John，你看起来有点沮丧、”Mary笑着说，而John在护士把Mary护送进一条内部通道时才坐下。

John从外套口袋里掏出手机给Sherlock发了条短信。

一切顺利，但父亲的身份也终于坐实了。我们真的要谈谈这事。

几秒后回复过来了。

那就今晚，下午你在外面时我会查些资料，儿童看护不会太复杂的，不用担心。SH

John对Sherlock在这方面的极致单纯好笑不已。他把手机放回了口袋，护士也在此时走了回来把他带进了一间超声套房。Mary正盖着一张温暖的毛毯躺在床上。房间很冷。

“不要让妈妈的肚子暴露在寒冷的空气里。我们的中央供暖系统无法覆盖大楼的这一区域，但我能将探头移到毯子下面。”护士，或者是超声检测员，微笑着道。“妈妈已经涂好超声耦合剂了。”John站到了Mary对面看着屏幕。

显示器显示出了完美的3D图像，并且John在探头移动到Mary的胃时还看出了一些女性的生理结构。突然一个婴儿出现在了屏幕上，一个正挥舞着胳膊然后又揉了揉鼻子的婴儿。Mary和John都笑了，他们几个月来第一次充满爱意地互相看了眼对方。

“这是你的孩子！”检测员说，“想要知道性别吗？”

“是的。”Mary看着John征求意见，后者点了点头。

“这是……”检测员移动着探头。“是个女孩。”

“太好了。”Mary满面笑容地抓住John的手，而John捏了捏她的手。

“看起来很好。但我们会让Dr Marcus看一眼后再告诉你。”计算机里取得的超声波图像被送到了隔壁医生的笔电上。“爸爸如果你想等待的话可以去候诊室，我们会把妈妈清理干净后给你们两人送来咖啡或茶，之后你们会在医生那儿相见。”检测员打开了门让John离开，他瞥了一眼Mary，后者满脸激动，恍然一瞬间他仿佛看到了那个曾与之结婚的女人。但之后Mary的表情变了，那一瞬消失了，而John离开了房间。

在喝完茶、吃完一大堆福特纳姆和玛森饼干、聊完和产科医生的常规谈话、收到检查期间拍下的孩子照片之后，Watson夫妇离开了建筑。然后他们在路阶上安静地站了几分钟。

“我们需要谈谈，”Mary看着地面说道。“我想知道你是否愿意和我以及孩子待在一起。”

“我还没准备好，”John回答。“还不能作出决定。”

“你还要怎么决定，John？你刚才也看到了女儿的图像，她需要她的爸爸和她的妈妈在一起。她需要相爱的父母住在一个充满爱的家里。看在老天的份上，这是你的女儿。”

John盯着Mary。他太了解操纵人心这回事了。他点点头招了辆出租车。“我会再联系的。”他只回答了这么一句话，然后就坐车走了。而Mary转身返回了建筑，超声检测员和医生都站在接待处。

“这是你们的酬劳。”Mary从包里掏出了一个巨大的信封。

“他相信了吗？”医生问。

“是的，一切都很顺利。再次感谢你们。”Mary转身走进了伦敦的喧嚣之中。

******

贝克街221B

“一个女孩。噢。”Sherlock深情地看着John。

“是啊，现在感觉好真。”John看着他认为是他的女儿的照片。“她在移动胳膊，还揉她的鼻子。”

“没舔她的嘴唇吗？”

“哦，她会的，所有Watson都会这么做。”John傻笑起来。“她怀孕时间不长所以她有点小，不过我和Mary也都不是大个子。”

“我们需要改建你的旧房间让婴儿监视器能链接到我们的房间。也许我们可以安一个天窗，这样她就能在她的小床里看星星了，你还可以教她宇宙知识。”Sherlock坐进他的椅子。“也许墙面该换成淡紫色的，而我们也该开始看看婴儿家具了。为了让她打盹我们需要在那儿放第二张小床。”John盯着Sherlock。“啥？”侦探被问懵了。

“你就打算像在婚礼上一样对孩子这事狂躁是吧？”

“当然不。我没有对婚礼这事狂躁。我有吗？没有，我只是很实际。孩子需要很多东西，John，而你毫无主意。我们的孩子应该……”

“Sherlock，”John的语气停止了侦探飞驰的思绪，Sherlock看着John的眼神中满溢感情。

“我说错什么了吗？”Sherlock试探地问道。

John摇摇头。“你说‘我们的’孩子。你是这么认为的？”

“我这么说的？是太出格了吗？”Sherlock很担心。

“从来没有。这个孩子是我的因此也就是你的。这孩子确实是我们的。”John虽然感动得热泪盈眶但还是设法露出了个笑容。Sherlock走过来跪在他面前，John在椅子里探身用手捧住了Sherlock的双颊。“我们是要抚养孩子吗？这可能意味着一种生活方式的改变，孩子会改变一切。”

“我想要你想要的。是的，如果可能的话我想要孩子在此地与我们相伴。她是你的女儿，我的养女？”

“是的，她是。”John看起来放下了心。“我宁愿她待在这里。我不想共同监护。并且还是和一个试图杀了你的女人一起。”

“那么……”Sherlock把额头贴上John的。“那么我们要得到全部的监护权。我们需要开始计划，聘请合适的律师，得到阿普多里让我们能占据优势的信息。我们需要你接近Mary直到孩子出生，我们需要知道她的每一步行动。如果我是她，我绝对相信你会回归。我会因孩子而准备退出。”

“我们的孩子需要和我们在一起，为此我会做任何事，Sherlock。”John低语道。“我不想失去我们的小女孩。”

“我们早上和Mycroft谈一谈。”Sherlock动了动，在John额上吻了一下，然后他们紧紧相拥。“一切都会好的。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是一些倒数第二章的提醒事项：  
> 1：John认为Mycroft正在进行获得Magnussen所有的关于Mary信息的事，Sherlock从来没有告诉John会是他们两人一起去阿普多用Mycroft的政府秘密交易Mary的档案  
> 2：John不知道Magnussen和Sherlock在意大利餐馆见面的事  
> 3：John也不知道Sherlock和Mycroft已经修改了笔电里的资料，使其对Magnussen毫无价值  
> 4：John认为Holmes家的圣诞节纯粹是为了让他和Mary和解，因为他需要和Mary保持亲密直到他们取得制胜于她的优势

221B圣诞节早晨

John和Sherlock正在为他们赶去威尔特郡Holmes家吃圣诞晚餐换装。Sherlock心情很不爽，他讨厌家庭聚会，比起她讨厌涉及名叫Mary Watson的这个女人的聚会只略低一点点儿。而今天从哪方面来说都是可怕的一天，但在这一小时的准备工作中，Sherlock只想到了一件可怕的事：John今天将假装与Mary和解。

“在众目之下烧掉记忆棒。”Sherlock在他们一醒来就建议了John。“如果你归还，那就会有证据说明它被打开和阅读过了。反正无论怎样她都会认为是Mycroft或者我读了那里面虚构的东西，就没必要为她再确认了。”绑完鞋带后Sherlock站直了身。“你完成了你的和解演讲吗？”

“Sherlock。”John叹气。“我会即兴发挥，这样才够自然，她才会相信。”他看到了Sherlock眼中的惊恐。“我保证我会说你想要我说的部分的，例如‘她的过去一笔勾销，将来从头迈进’。这会是个好方法。”他安抚道。

“是的，我想是。简单明了地表达了决断。”Sherlock看起来很骄傲于他的语言表达能力。“我的父母会为此激动不已而这会有助于幸福夫妇营造出更和谐的氛围。对她多上点心，我肯定她会满含喜悦的泪水并且立刻把你带回家。”

“谢谢你对我有信心。”John一脸怀疑地说。

“嗯，如果是我，我会不假思索地立刻就带你回家。”

John笑了，他深情地走近Sherlock。“那我们就很清楚了。我会告诉她明天搬回来和她一起住，但我们会慢慢来，我需要时间适应我的新版妻子。所以我会暂时睡在沙发上。也许孩子出生后我会带她去二度蜜月，然后我们会重燃爱火。这应该足够让我们有时间得到关于她的确切信息并且敲定我们的计划了。”

“只有你和她在一起她才不会逃跑，John。我们需要保证你妻子的安全。如果我们想要我们的小女儿那你就得在她出生前演好这个角色，然后我们才能取得监护权并且把Mary赶出我们的生活。记住她的真面目是一个冷血无情的杀手，如果她有丝毫觉察这个骗局她就会逃跑，藏起孩子并且回来暗杀我们两个。”

“是啊。”John抬头看进Sherlock的眼睛，它们充满了沉重和担忧。“我能做到的。为了我们我能做到的。上次我们遭遇危难你不相信我，用谎言保护我，那场坠落几乎让我死去。所以现在我要你相信我。我会拯救我们以及我们的孩子的。我保证。任何事都阻止不了我，Sherlock，我现在拥有你并且我知道我们的将来会是如何。我不会让我们失望。”John Watson上尉突然出现在了房间里。“准备好上战场了吗？”

“是的。”Sherlock振作起来微微点了下头。

******

威尔特郡马尔堡区，威斯特利亚寓所，圣诞节

开车到Holmes家只花了两个半小时。司机驾驶的豪华轿车应该是又长、又漂亮又宽敞的，但对旅程期间坐在里面沉默不语的五人来说却不知为何变成了一个微小的空间。到达漂亮的科茨沃尔德式房子前面之后司机停下了车子。

“我们已经到了吗？时间过得真快啊。”Sherlock发出了意料之中的讽刺。“现在要和爸妈一起度过欢乐时光了呢。”

“这趟旅程真愉快，多美丽的乡村。”Billy Wiggins迈出车子抻了抻身体。“粉红色的房子！肯定是你妈妈决定的装潢风格。”

“是的，一个相当令人尴尬的阴影。”Mycroft跟着Billy迈出车子。“我希望她会选择自然之绿，或者意大利杏仁脆饼那种颜色。”

John加入Mycroft和Wiggins一起看着房子。“比我预想的要小一点，不过还是一幢很棒的房子。”

“我需要帮忙，”车里的Mary喊道，John走过去帮助她，Sherlock仍然坐在后座的角落里，他充满不安的眼睛迎上了John。

“你要出来吗？”John问侦探。

“可能我应该。”Sherlock叹了口气迈了出来。“好吧现在我们都在这儿了，开始这项壮举吧？”他领头走向通往前门的小路，而Holmes的父母正站在开着的门口。

“好啊，好啊，你们都来了。”Mr Holmes迎接道。

“大家都进来吧，很高兴看到你们。”他的妻子笑容满面地说道。

Mrs Holmes边领着Watson夫妇进入前面巨大的会客室边与他们寒暄着。她让Mary舒服地坐进火旁的一张扶手椅里，Sherlock和Mycroft则直奔厨房，而最终Sherlock赢得了赛跑一屁股坐进了厨房里的一张扶手椅里，并且抱定了坐着不走的态度。Mycroft呻吟起来，翻了个白眼坐在了他母亲的厨房餐桌边。Mr Holmes领着Wiggins参观了一圈房子，并解说着挂在墙上以及点缀着家具的Holmes家族照片。

Mary一在会客室的椅子上坐好John就找了个借口离开了房间去找Sherlock。“我需要呼吸点新鲜空气，想是会在花园里稍微转转。”他告诉Mary。而John一离开房间，Mycroft就瞥了一眼他的弟弟。

“你认为他能在往后的几个月里成功吗？”Mycroft问。

“不太确定，需要一个应急计划。如果她跑了我们需要拘捕她直到孩子出生。可以利用强硬手段或者之类的让拘捕变得合法。”Sherlock没从他的报纸上抬头。

“我们应该用Magnussen那些文档中的细节来起诉她的罪行。你说过她承认她所犯之罪能够关她一生，从长远看也许这对保证所有相关人物的安全是个最佳办法。”

“我也这么想过。”Sherlock指出。“直到孩子出生前我们都保护她不受Magnussen的伤害，然后把她交给法庭。”

“下午与Magnussen的事准备就绪了？”

“是的，只要交易就行，然后我就不会再管他。他所有的关于其他人的任何东西也都不关我的事，我和我的客户谈过这案子就算了结了。一如你所愿，亲爱的哥哥。”

“我和那个男人有私人事务，你无需担心。”Mycroft环视了四周一眼后发现Wiggins在厨房后面敲着一只碗里的东西。“我假设你的门徒敲敲打打的是打算炮制一些点心？”闻言Sherlock只是微笑着继续看他的报纸。

“我需要开始弄土豆了。”Mrs Holmes匆匆进入厨房。“如果我们要正好赶在女王演讲结束后吃的话。”

“如果迟了几分钟那就是大罪过了。”Mycroft对Sherlock假笑着说。


	10. Chapter 10

阿普多，枪击后

事情发生后Sherlock和John立刻被阿普多的应急警卫小组分开了，几秒之内他们就接管并控制住了犯罪现场。John冲进了房子却被两位武装人员抓住，窗外炫目的灯光却让他无法看见外面的事情发展。他从门外的声音知道了直升机已经降落，而他认为他看见了Sherlock被一名军官扯着跪趴在了地上，后者大概是在搜寻可能的武器。然后他们似乎把侦探带离了房子前门，John万分担心Sherlock的情况，而唯一的微弱希望就是Mycroft在现场。肾上腺素冲进他的体内让他失去了控制。

Sherlock被尼龙扎带绑住了手腕和脚踝一路拖向前面的车道，警察团团围住了他，而他则躺在沥青地面上试图镇定呼吸。Mycroft已经出现，但看起来像是疯了一般，不停地大喊着命令并且要求立刻执行。Sherlock发现自己被带向了直升飞机接着被扔进了后座，随后Mycroft和他的手下加入了他，飞机起飞。Sherlock低头看着在视野中越来越小的阿普多思索着John的情况。Mycroft切断了扎带然后扶着他的弟弟坐直。

两兄弟看了对方一眼，在沉默中交换了几条信息。最终Mycroft把头埋进了手里而Sherlock则转头看向了直升机窗户上的倒影，那影像中的眼神是如此落寞。

******

赖盖特镇安全屋，枪杀Magnussen两天后

Mycroft用自己的权势把Sherlock软禁在首都以南赖盖特镇一幢半独立式的政府安全屋后就去处理由感情和一把非法手枪所导致的混乱了，所以一下了停机坪的直升机就再没看到他人。兄弟两人之间没说过话，而Sherlock在杀了Magnussen之后也没和John说上过一句话，他一直被关在房子后面的客厅里，每一个出口都有警卫守着。

侦探意识到有人来到了屋子，但当John进入了房间时他却着实惊讶了一番，他曾预计来的会是Mycroft。Sherlock和John一动不动地凝视彼此，门在John身后关上让他们得以单独相处。

“你还好吗？”Sherlock首先开口道。

“当然我很好了，但你却被关在了这里。”

“可能会更糟的，John，现在只是暂时情况。可能会被关在一个更糟的地方。”

“Sherlock。”John不想听到这种欣然接受的话语。“该死的。”

“没有其他选择。一切都储存在他脑子里，他有公然揭露我们任何人任何事的能力，而不能让这继续，因为可能会造成你的死亡。”

“在一个应急警卫小组面前？他们可能会杀了你。”John看起来极其震惊。

“可能，但却还是没有。”闻言John摇了摇头，显然心烦意乱。Sherlock穿过房子走近了他。“会没事的，我们现在不仍是好好的么。事情还没结束。”他的声音十分温柔。

“现在怎样？”John望进侦探的眼睛，乞求着正确的答复。

“现在我们就等着看Mycroft能达成什么协议。会有后果，但任何事都不会怪在你头上。”

“停止充英雄，Sherlock，停止这样的……顺从。我心里就像死了一般，所以就停下，求你了。”

“你对Mary怎么说的？”Sherlock镇定地问。

“她知道你杀了Magnussen。我完全按你说的告诉了她，说你这么做是为了保护她的安全。她松了口气，因为她的勒索者被解决了，而她的内心，应该是轻松终于搞定了一位竞争对手。所以她……嗯，就我所见是非常的快乐。”

“太好了。一个快乐的Mary意味着一个安全的John。”Sherlock微笑起来。“继续计划，保持亲密，你和孩子都会安全的。”

“不，不，Sherlock。我不想你牺牲自由换我的安全。不。”John的情绪激荡着，他的手握紧又松开，声音也不断升高。“没有你我做不了这件事。”

“John，恐怕我已经被剥夺自由了。我想我们现在必须接受这个了。”

“操他的，操他妈的，这事怎么变成这么操蛋的？”

Sherlock最终搂住了John，紧紧拥抱住他，把鼻子埋进他的头发里，而John抱住侦探仿佛那是最后一次相拥。

******

伦敦郊外一间废弃仓库，同一天

Mycroft在潮湿废弃的建筑里听着破水管的滴水声等了两个多小时，最终他听见了脚步声，而一个衣冠楚楚的身影逐渐向他走来。

“Mycroft，真是很久不见了。” James Moriarty一脸笑容。

“James。”Mycroft简略地道。“准时看来不是你的优点之一。”

“有事耽搁了，你知道这都是怎样的。大忙人以及其他一切等等。”James站在了Mycroft三英尺远的地方。“所以，让我们直入正题吧。你的小弟弟当着执法人员的面杀了世界上最有名的媒体大亨，而你现在有了一个麻烦。”

“是的。”Mycroft依然冷淡。

“Charles Augustus Magnuussen有关于Sherlock的什么信息呢？或者也许不是Sherlock的，也许是你的？或者John的？或者也许是John的妻子的。那可是个坏女孩。”

“你知道，你偶然雇了她。”

“是的，她是一位值得信赖和尊敬的员工，但偶尔会单飞，通常在她爱上任务目标的时候。John是怎么接受这一切的？”

Mycroft转着他的伞。“John目前的情绪不是很好。”

“嗯，鉴于他的终生所爱将因谋杀而面临终身监禁，我能理解为什么。”

“我希望我们能避免这种可能。”Mycroft开始绕着Moriarty走动。“我想请你帮个忙。”

“请吧，请吧，亲爱的男孩，我会看看是否能帮得上。”Moriarty喜气洋洋地道。

“我为我的弟弟达成了一项协议，他不会被起诉，处于官方机密法保护下，但作为回报他会被发配到中欧执行一项任务，一项自杀式任务，他最多只能活四个月。”Mycroft看到Moriarty闻言畏缩了一下。“对英国政府来说，他的才华被用于执行这样一项任务实在是暴殄天物，还不如去执行另一项不同的任务。一项能让他回家并且有更高的生存几率的任务。”

“噢Mycroft，我现在就站你这边。我不能忍受我们美丽的Sherlock因为中欧一个恶心的任务死在那里。哦不，Sherlock值得更好的，一个有价值的敌人，一个好的获胜几率，一场漫长的游戏。”James接受了Mycroft提出的计划。“我假设你会想要我用那新任务来吸引他？”

“如果你好心的话，James。”Mycroft微微鞠躬。

“没问题，亲爱的朋友。我会立刻让我的存在尽人皆知。”

“也许等到明天中午？我必须大义灭亲以向旁人说明我会为了维护国法秩序牺牲一切，但之后如果你‘突然’回来了，我就能把他带回家了。”

两个男人相视一笑。

“各为其主了，Mycroft。如果我为你这么做，那我就想真正的玩一场游戏。”

“Sherlock会赢的。”Mycroft提醒道。

“也许是，也许不是。但你不得插手，就让我玩。这是我唯一的警告。我想要Sherlock或者并且处于最佳状态。”

“以及为你的孪生兄弟复仇？”

“我会在适当的时候进行这事的。Jim也是有点责任，但家庭的事你懂。”

“没人知道你们是两个人，包括Sherlock。你死而复生肯定会非常令人震惊。”

“我们都干过这事儿，Irene Adler、Sherlock，还有我，我们就爱干这事。”

“那我们说定了吗？”Mycroft为这次会面作结。

“你就看好吧。”James握了握Mycroft的手。“我能否？”他说着抽出了Mycroft西装胸带里的红色方巾，用它擦了擦雷朋牌太阳镜，然后打算还给Mycroft。

“不，留着吧，作为我们会面的纪念。”Mycroft拒绝地挥了挥手。

“暴躁的Mycroft。”James咯咯笑道。“我真享受这一切。再见。”说完他就大步走向了他来时的方向。

******

赖盖特镇安全屋，当晚10点

警卫给John和Sherlock带来了中餐外带以及两瓶酒，但基本没被动过因为两人都无心吃喝。John就这么坐在沙发上看着满屋子走来走去给Mycroft打电话的Sherlock，而后者一说完就坐在了John旁边。

“他设法把枪杀圆成了一场军情五处正在进行中的针对 Magnussen的行动。显然政府、高级行政部、以及皇室里的许多成员被勒索，或者被他在他的小报上曝光。他还有许多名人的电话。而我显然正在执行任务，并且为了不暴露王国的秘密枪杀了这个男人。为了女王和国家。但是，我确实杀了一个手无寸铁的人，所以我必须付出代价。”Sherlock迅速对John解释道。

“多大的代价？”

“没有起诉或者坐牢，但他们想要我执行一项任务，明天Mycroft会再告诉我具体情况的，明天午前我会离开。”Sherlock试图表现得无动于衷，但他感觉到身边的John一阵颓唐，他冒险看了一眼，John看上去精疲力竭。“比我预计的要好，我不会余生都要坐牢了。”

“Sherlock。”John抬起眼睛迎向侦探，眼中泪水汹涌。“我到底要失去你多少次？”

“这会是最后一次，我保证。”Sherlock知道他将要执行的任务，Mycroft说过需要六个月。

“我想和你一起去。我要和你一起去。”John断然道。

“John，你想要你的女儿吗？因为如果你明天和我一起走，你就永远见不到她了，你永远见不到她的成长。Mary会离开英国而我们不会找到她。”

“我不了解我的女儿，我了解你。我的选择是你，一直都是你。”John把手放在Sherlock的脖子上扯过他让他们额头相贴。“我们两人一起对抗全世界。”

“我不能让你这么做。”Sherlock小声道。“你最终会恨我的。”

“你在这事上没有发言权，我和你一起去。你走我也走。”John也小声回答。

“我想要那个女孩，John，那是我们的女儿还记得吗。我想要。我可能会比你所想的早回来，然后余生就都是我们的了。所以求你，你必须留下确保这事会发生。请你为我这么做。孩子是你的一部分，而我想要这个世界上可获得的John Watson的每一部分。”

“你爱得如此深切……”John吻着Sherlock的鼻子。“你的心宛如你的头脑一样浩渺。”他亲吻他的嘴唇。“并且没人知道这点。”

“你知道。”Sherlock回吻John。

“这间房里有双人床吗？”

“一楼有张特大号的。你能留下来陪我吗？”

“当然。”

“很好。”

******

赖盖特镇安全屋，早晨

John正在穿衣服，而Sherlock则坐在床上看着。两人都没有睡觉，而是不停做爱，但终要面对醒来后的无奈和悲伤。

“你把Mary带到机场，为她着想我们该来个正式告别。记得自从我被捕后我们就没有见过面，并且我对于和解或者是婴儿的进展知之甚少。”Sherlock确保John做好准备。“我们友好地分手，但我们三人仍是朋友，这能保证她因战胜了我而感到安心。”

“什么战胜了你？”John不明白。

“她赢得了John，她赢得了你。”

John回到床上坐在Sherlock身前。“你才是赢了，你在我第一次见到你时就赢了。也许前路崎岖但你还是赢了。而我期待你尽快回到221B，我们可能没有我们所需的阻止Mary离境的信息，但我有一种感觉，Mycroft会在你回来病情孩子出生的时候带着什么东西出现。所以，大天才，完成任务把自己带回家。”Sherlock对着John大大地微笑了一下。

“我爱你，John Watson。”

“我也爱你，Sherlock Holmes。”

门上传来一声敲击，一名警卫告诉他们John的车子已经到达了。

“机场见，话说我应该在那儿颁一座奥斯卡最佳表演奖，那景象让我想起《卡萨布兰卡》里的离别场景。”John说笑道，随后离开了房间。

Sherlock叹息，闭上了眼睛淌下了泪。


	11. 尾声

机场，Sherlock的飞机在跑道上着陆

飞机滑行了一段距离后停了下来，几分钟后门打开了，Sherlock走下了飞机。他一脸困惑和恼怒地看着Mycroft，而Mycroft却依旧淡定自若地耸了耸肩。接着Sherlock转脸看向了John，后者满脸笑容的样子让Sherlock不禁想要亲吻。

“你的旅程怎样？”John笑着道。

“新奇无比。”Sherlock咧嘴笑了笑回答。“现在有人能告诉我为什么我返回陆地了吗？”

“我认为最好是展示给你看。”Mycroft指了指自己的车。Sherlock大步迈向汽车一下子坐了进去，John用行军的步态穿过停机坪人紧跟着侦探也坐了进去。而Mary只是一脸困惑与茫然地站在那里看着这一幕，Mycroft则一直在盯着她。

“Gordon。”他召唤着一名手下。“友好地护送Mrs Watson回家，用第二辆车。”闻言Mary惊讶不已。“你这情况不能收到伤害，所以最好是回家。”Mycroft的语气略带强硬。

“我自己能行。”Mary指出。

“噢，我认为你对我们帮助良多，Mrs Watson，所以接下来就交给我们吧。”Mycroft离开了她进入了Sherlock和John的车子，接着车门关上车子向北驶去。Mary仍然目瞪口呆地盯着驶离的汽车。

“Mrs Watson，你准备好了我们就走。”军情五处的特工开来了Mary的车子。

Mary重新振作起来。“好吧。不过你能把我放在金丝雀码头附近吗，我需要先去见一位朋友。”

******

伦敦，沃克斯豪尔十字街，Mycroft办公室

Sherlock已经看到了Moriarty的影像出现在英国每一台电视里。而之前前往伦敦市中心的旅程Mycroft一直保持沉默，无视了讨论着Moriarty伪造圣巴兹楼顶自杀事件可能性的John和Sherlock。不过当坐在Mycroft的‘地堡’里之后，年长的Holmes决定开口了。

“停止沉思，我会解释的。”

Sherlock猛地转头看向他的哥哥，突然恍然大悟。“是你！这是你做的对吗？Moriarty的回归是你的计划。”

“我别无选择。如果我要阻止你继续中欧的任务，一个自杀式任务，那我不得不想出一个你对国家不可或缺的原因。”Mycroft为他的行为辩解道。John像条鱼一样张大了嘴。

“等等，自杀式任务？你要去执行一个自杀式任务？”John看着Sherlock，并且立刻觉察出Sherlock对他撒了谎。

“我不能告诉你。我不能，因为你会担心或者痛苦。我……”Sherlock不知所措起来。

“操他妈的谎言，Sherlock。我以为我得到了你的保证。”

“你确实得到了。但我该怎么告诉你，这个任务，这个我唯一的选择，会让我死无葬身之地。”

“我可以和你一起去。或者，操他的，我们可以逃跑，逃到某个地方去。”John勃然大怒。

“去哪儿？他们难道不会发现我们吗？”

“也许我们可以去那些假死躲藏之地。你知道是哪儿，因为你在那些地方躲了该死的两年。我听说这做法非常流行，Moriarty显然刚那儿回来，有机会肯定要看看吉姆喝着咖啡的照片。还有Irene 操他的 Idler，我敢说她有一幢当地尽人皆知的别墅，我不介意亲自看看它。”John在房间里走来走去，而Mycroft则保持沉默，同时惊奇于这爆发的怒火。

“John，你生气的时候真是非常得不可思议。”Sherlock敬畏地看着，不假思索地脱口说道。John怒视他。

“好吧。好吧……”John威严地道。“就这样了。你们俩。”他指着Holmes兄弟强调。“今早是我最后一次对你说再见。”他指指Sherlock，“永远不会再对你说，至于你……”他指指Mycroft，“你永远不准在没我相伴的时候送他去死。”

“John，我不是……”Mycroft开口，但John愤怒的表情打断了他。

“这是我最后一次告诉你俩。你们明白了吗？”John问。“你们明白了吗？”

“明白。”Holmes异口同声地道。

“很好。”John Watson上尉再次坐进椅子，然后他整了整外套。“你要告诉我们关于Moriarty的一切。”他看着Mycroft，“现在就开始。”


End file.
